Sneak Previews!
by Chinorwegia
Summary: Okay, so once again, I hit writer's block. So I decided to do a poll on which story should be coming out first. Please refrain from casting a vote until all five chapters are out. This will let me know as to which story is more popular so that I can focus more on that story. Okay, enough rambling.
1. Love Future

**Love Future: Muse Second Generation (name not final)**

**Starring: Niki, Emi, Hanari, and Kotomi**

**Summary: The children of Muse finally get their spotlight in this story focusing mostly on them. When you come from a successful idol group, there are people who want you. Not because of you, but because of your parents. And they're usually creepy stalkers who just want your parents' money and fame. So why doesn't anyone understand that?**

* * *

><p>As children of a top idol group, people expected them to be spoiled rich kids who never had to work hard for anything they wanted. They couldn't be farther from the truth. The nine members of Muse went on a lot of tours, signed a lot of contracts, and rarely came home. Sure, their allowance was larger than usual, and they led a more comfortable life but these benefits also came with the downsides. But let's not focus on that yet, right?<p>

"Niki! You need to wake up! At this rate, you're going to be late for school!" Kotomi shouted, banging on the younger girl's door. Inside the room, Niki was buried under a pile of her own blankets, reluctant to drag herself out.

"Five more minutes!" She called out. When she heard no answer, she relaxed to return to the realm of dreams. Then her door crashed open. Niki sat up in fear, the blankets falling away from her body. Kotomi smiled eerily down at her, key ring in hand.

"You have ten minutes to get dressed and downstairs." Kotomi said, in a tone that allowed for no argument. With that, the bluenette exited the room and closed the door behind her. Sighing, the red-head stood up and scanned the piles of clothing on her floor for her uniform. Spotting the outfit on a pile by the empty wardrobe, she picked it up and walked into her adjoining bathroom that she shared with Emi. The bed she left unmade, as she did every day. As part of her daily schedule, she stood in front of the mirror and checked to see if her chest had grown miraculously during the night. As usual, nothing had changed.

"Come on, I'm already sixteen…why am I still so small?" She muttered, poking at herself. She sighed and pulled on her uniform, which was a bit wrinkled after spending the night on the floor. She brushed her hair and pulled it into the standard ponytail that hung down her back, securing it with a pink ribbon. She brushed her teeth swiftly and splashed her face with water before toweling off. Satisfied with her appearance, she trotted down the stairs where the other occupants of the house were eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Niki." Emi greeted her with a warm smile. She put down the frying pan she had been holding to give Niki a hug.

"Morning, Emi." Niki responded. As usual, it was not lost on her that Emi had much larger assets than she did, and that Emi was at least a head or two taller than she was. It was times like this that Niki wished they were still children, like when they were sent back in time, though they hadn't known that they were all from separate time periods at the time. Niki had been a little taller than Emi then.

"We have pancakes for breakfast today!" Hanari announced as she poured a quarter of the syrup bottle onto her pile of pancakes.

"Too much sugar isn't good for you, Hanari." Kotomi reprimanded.

"Once in a while is okay, isn't it?" Emi said quickly, trying to stop the argument before it could get started.

Any normal person would be asking at this point, where are all the adults? Why are these four teenagers alone? And if they are rich, why aren't there any maids there to take care of them?

No parents to look after them because Muse was currently on a tour across America. No maids or servants of any sort because these four were prone to getting kidnapped. And the maids/ servants in general tended to get killed in the process. So they lived in a heavily guarded house, and trained in various self-defense classes, so that they would be safe, and not risk losing any more people for no real reason.

"Who made them today? Kotomi?" Niki asked, cutting off a piece of pancake and eating it.

"How could you tell?" The blunette asked.

"Well, you follow the recipe precisely. Hanari adds some sugar and Emi tends to skimp a little on the milk." Niki commented.

"And you add chocolate to your pancakes." Hanari teased.

"What? Chocolate is the key ingredient to everything." Niki responded.

"Can't we go one morning without bickering with each other?" Emi pleaded, finally joining the other three at the table.

"We did. On Christmas, remember?" Hanari said.

"No, if I remember correctly, you fought with Niki over who got to use the new game console first." Kotomi said.

"That was at 4 o 'clock." Hanari retorted.

"In the morning." Kotomi finished for her. Hanari opened her mouth, but couldn't come up with a winning argument. She settled for stabbing the top pancake on her stack and eating it in one bite.

"That's just gross, Hanari." Kotomi scoffed, cutting a small part of her pancake off to eat.

"Look at the clock, smarty-pants." Hanari returned. Kotomi did so and saw that it there was only 20 minutes before school was due to start.

* * *

><p><strong>End of sneak preview. If you want to see this story, please leave a review. I will work towards getting this story out as fast as possible.<strong>


	2. For All Eternity

**For All Eternity (name not final)**

**Starring: Maka, Yusa, Yumi, and Miyu**

**Summary: Like its predecessor, Always and Forever, this story will be following its counterpart, Love Future.**

* * *

><p>As children of a top idol group, people expected them to be spoiled rich kids who never had to work hard for anything they wanted. They couldn't be farther from the truth. The nine members of Muse went on a lot of tours, signed a lot of contracts, and rarely came home. Sure, their allowance was larger than usual, and they led a more comfortable life but these benefits also came with the downsides. But let's not focus on that yet, right?<p>

"Onee-chan, wake up!" Yusa said, shaking Maka. The ginger haired girl yawned and blinked sleepily at her younger sister.

"What time is it?" Maka asked groggily.

"Doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we're having pancakes today. So be dressed and downstairs in ten minutes." Yusa said, about to exit the room. "Oh, and if you don't hurry, I'll be back." The door shut behind the blonde and Maka gazed after her with terror. The ginger quickly made her bed and crossed to her wardrobe to find her school uniform. She took it with her to the restroom that she shared with Yusa, making sure to lock both doors before stripping down. Who knew how many times the younger girl had snuck up on her while changing? She pulled on her uniform and brushed her hair. She brushed her teeth carefully and washed her face, drying it on a towel specified only for her face alone, though she suspected that Yusa occasionally took it for other uses. She trotted down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" She called out cheerfully.

"Good morning, Maka!" Yumi said, just as cheerfully. Miyu nodded from where she stood, cooking the last of the pancakes. Maka sat down at the table and served herself.

Any normal person would be asking at this point, where are all the adults? Why are these four teenagers alone? And if they are rich, why aren't there any maids there to take care of them?

No parents to look after them because Muse was currently on a tour across America. No maids or servants of any sort because these four were prone to getting kidnapped. And the maids/ servants in general tended to get killed in the process. So they lived in a heavily guarded house, and trained in various self-defense classes, so that they would be safe, and not risk losing any more people for no real reason.

"What do you think we're going to do today?" Maka asked, in between shoveling bites of food into her mouth.

"My class is preparing for the school festival. Are your classes doing the same?" Yusa responded, earning nods from both Maka and Yumi. Miyu crossed to the table and put the last few pancakes on the stack before putting the pan back. She then joined the rest of the teenagers at the table and grabbed some pancakes for herself.

"What is your class doing?" Maka asked.

"We're planning on doing a play. Romeo and Juliet." Yusa said. "I'm making the outfits."

"Boo…that's not a good role. You should be on stage and act." Yumi complained.

"They don't want me on stage. You girls should know that by now." Yusa said. "But no matter, I'll make the best possible outfits so that I stand out anyway."

"Our class is doing a café. We coffee, tea, cake, and cookies on our menu." Yumi announced.

"My class is doing a haunted house." Maka said. "I get to wear a costume but I'm sitting at the entrance to let people in."

"So none of us are particularily playing any large role in our class set-ups." Miyu summed up.

"Pretty much. But that's to be expected. They stereotyped us, and nothing we do seems to change that." Yusa sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>End of sneak preview. Keep in mind that this one will need Love Future to exist before this one can.<strong>


	3. someone asked for KotoUmi

**(No Name Yet)**

**Starring: Kotori and Umi**

**Summary: Prince Umi was a brilliant and valiant heir to the kingdom of Sonoda. Kotori is a mere village girl, one out of hundreds of subjects. But by random chance, the Prince and Kotori meet and Umi takes Kotori under his wing. That is when Kotori learns the secret that the castle has keep quiet about. The brave Prince of Sonoda Kingdom was no male. With her growing feelings for the handsome Prince, Kotori struggles to keep the secret from the subjects and the Prince herself. Not that Umi would ever marry her. After all, they were from different social classes and two girls couldn't get married, right?**

**(Okay, just saying right now, this is a part from the middle of the story. It is a bit explicit so if you don't want that, please skip this chapter.)**

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, it's time for you to go to bed." Kotori mumbled. Umi sighed and stood up, heading over to the mirror. Kotori followed her at a slower pace, wondering if Umi would ask her to stay the night again. Maybe they'd even get further than the chaste kisses they had before? Then she mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't get her hopes up. Umi was a prince and she was just a village girl. In addition to that problem, two girls weren't allowed to get married in their kingdom. It was pointless to even hope for such a thing. She slowly undressed a waiting Umi, marveling at the smooth and silky skin hidden under the men's clothing she wore. Soon, Umi was only wearing her underwear. Her chest, as usual, was bound under layers of tape. This was another lie to keep Umi from realizing she was a girl, that her chest was just swollen and needed to be bandaged.<p>

"Please hurry up and dress me in my night clothes. It is chilly, standing here in the nude." Umi commanded quietly. Kotori bowed and retrieved the night clothes from the drawer off the side. Sadly, they were all men's clothing. Not a single night gown. All to keep Umi in the dark of her true gender. She plucked two up at random and hurried back to Umi. She was so close to the other girl that she could actually see the goosebumps rising on that pale skin. Murmuring a quick apology, she helped Umi into her clothes. Normally, Umi was so stubborn with the other servants that she would do everything herself but with Kotori, Umi practically became a helpless child that wanted attention and approval, no matter how small an action was.

"And done, your highness." Kotori said, stepping away from Umi. Umi nodded and walked back to her bed. "Am I dismissed?"

"No. Come here, Kotori. Spend the night with me." To anyone else, it would be a command. But for Kotori, she knew that she could ignore said command if she wished and Umi wouldn't be angry. But the bluenette would be hurt, and that was the one thing that Kotori hated seeing. So the brunette obeyed, stripping down to her underclothes and joined Umi under the blankets. Umi blinked at her eagerly, but hesitantly. Kotori sighed, wondering what happened to the cool and collected persona Umi displayed during the day. Then again, this was another thing that only she knew of. It helps being a villager girl. No one ever bothers with her.

"Your highness, with all due respect, you have a speech to give tomorrow. Please get some rest." Kotori said. It was a tease. Knowing Umi, she probably didn't care about the speech. But she had to know how badly Umi wanted to do it.

"I didn't ask you to stay just so you could tell me to sleep…" Umi muttered sulkily. She leaned forward and gave Kotori a kiss on the lips. Kotori took that oppurtunity to open her mouth partially and run her tongue across Umi's mouth. The prince gasped, opening her mouth enough for Kotori to slip in. A young girl, raised as a boy, with no knowledge of anything beyond a chaste kiss. Easy for Kotori to take charge of their relationship. Not that they had one, of course. She flicked her tongue about in Umi's mouth, hearing the small moan that her actions was causing. Umi pulled away and Kotori became aware of the saliva that still connected their lips. She crashed back down on the bluenette while she used her hands to slowly explore Umi's body. She started at the top of the bluenettes back and made her way down with her right hand. Her left hand fondled the bandaged chest. Tears streamed down Umi's face as Kotori continued exploring, occasionally teasing her as she went. All the while, Kotori maintained the kiss, giving Umi too many things to be able to focus on just one. The young prince was trying though. Kotori stopped herself before she reached the more...sensitive parts, hard as that was. She forced herself to let Umi go for the night and retreated to the other side of the bed. The bluenette lay on her back, breathing heavily. Under the dim light of the moon, Kotori could make out the trails of tears and saliva on Umi's face as the prince tried to catch her breath. They had gone a lot farther than the prince was used to and Kotori felt a pang of guilt, which almost canceled her want for more. Almost. But she restrained herself, settling for enveloping the other in a comforting hug. Umi tensed at first, preparing for a repeat of what just happened, but she relaxed into the hug, leaning forward into Kotori's chest. Umi fell asleep first, held fast in Kotori's hug.

* * *

><p><strong>End of sneak preview. If you want this story to come out, please leave a review and I will get started on it.<strong>


	4. Our Reality

**Our Reality**

**Starring: Alice and Kiara**

**Summary: Alice and Kiara get to star in their own story too! Let's learn about the love that drives them and their individual worlds. (LOL not a good summary. But I don't want any spoliers in here so…too bad!)**

* * *

><p>An adult woman took two books down from her shelf. One had a silver cover, the other a golden one. These two books, she lay down side by side on her desk.<p>

"Two books, both award-winners. But this is not your average book reading. This is a story of the two who wrote these books, their struggle in a world they felt they didn't belong in. This is a story of two teenagers, brought together by fate and common fight." She paused, to let the information sink in. "It all started…12 years ago."

A young couple was driving along a dark road on a rainy night, heading back home after a celebration. The woman stared out into the gloom, and saw something out of place on the cold and dark road. A small child, shivering on edge of the concrete. She told her husband and they stopped. She ran out and gathered the child in her arms, bringing the girl into the warmth of their vehicle. They stayed on that part of the road for a while. The young girl was 5 years old, approximately, but did not have any memories of what happened before or even knowledge of her own name. The young couple exchanged looks and knew that they could not leave the child out in the cold. It was decided that they would take her in for the night and then hand her over to an orphanage in the morning. The woman stayed in the backseat with child and stroked her silver hair. They continued down the road but when they were almost at their destination, they saw another child. This one clutched a sign for support. This girl had matted blonde hair, and her green eyes were almost dead of any emotion. Once again, they decided to take this girl in as well, under the same conditions as the first.

At the home, both girls were given baths by the woman and tucked into the spare bedroom.

"You know…I don't really want to give them over to the orphanage. You know what happens to the children who are raised in that sort of environment." The woman whispered to the man.

"I don't either. But we don't know anything about those two. Both of them don't know their names or have any memories." The man said.

"We'll give them new names. They can be our children." The woman said. "Plus…you know I can't give birth." The man sighed.

"Fine. We'll fill in the adoption forms tomorrow."

The blond child, they named Alice and they named the silver haired one, Kiara. But weeks after taking them in, the two of them realized there was something wrong with both children. Alice insisted that there was another dimension and that she had come from said dimension. She constantly pointed out people in the streets and labeled them as enemies. Kiara on the other hand, avoided the full moon and all things silver, on the excuse that she was a werewolf. At first, it was adorable, but as the weeks went on and neither girl showed any signs of stopping these supposed fantasies, they were taken to a psychiatrist. Kiara and Alice acted up during their visit and they were both taken to the mental asylum.

"Now you may be thinking, what do these children, these crazy children, have to do with these two best selling books? Stay tuned to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Preview. If you want to see this, leave a review and I will push Bridges and Terran forward to get this story out.<strong>


	5. Angels and Demons

**(No Name Yet)**

**Starring: Nico, Nozomi and Eri**

**Summary: Otonokizaka Academy has a secret. The campus is trying to bring the opposing races of angels and devils together peacefully, starting from high school age, with the help of human mediators. Yazawa Nico has just transferred into this Academy with the self-proclaimed title of master mediator, alongside her two friends from training, Minami Kotori and Koizumi Hanayo. Will they be able to get their respective roommates to get along?**

* * *

><p>Nico burst out of the auditorium doors, eager to get away from the long orientation she had just endured. Most of it was stuff she had already heard, warning them against the dangers that angels and devils posed and how they should do their utmost to keep their roommates in check. That was then followed by a long line of rules while every participant in the high school division received a copy of the entire orientation.<p>

"Nico-chan! Wait for us!" Kotori shouted as she and Hanayo managed to catch up to Nico. Around them, streams of teenage girls exited the auditorium, heading to the dorms to meet their roommates.

"Sorry, Kotori, Hanayo. I felt like I had to get out of there." Nico apologized.

"He basically repeated what we already learned, didn't he?" Hanayo mused.

"Yeah." Kotori said in agreement.

"Wanna head to our new rooms together?" Nico asked. "Seeing as we're already friends, there's no reason why we can't meet each other's roommates."

"We should go then. I bet the ground floor is flooded with students trying to get their room keys." Hanayo fretted.

"C'mon then!" Nico urged, trotting off. She sped up when she noticed that Kotori and Hanayo were following her lead.

True to Hanayo's worry, the ground floor was crowded with lots of students. The keys were being distributed by two people but they had to keep double checking to make sure the right keys were going to the right people. The respective angel and devil each student was to stay with were already holed up in the rooms with their own keys. Nico pushed her way through the crowd, grateful for her small size in this one instance, and Kotori and Hanayo stuck close behind her so that they were able to make it to the front of the crowd.

"Yazawa Nico. " Nico said, giving her name to the waiting woman. The woman nodded and checked her list, grabbed a key, and rechecked the list before handing the key to Nico. She did the same for both Kotori and Hanayo and they were out of the crowd a few minutes later. The three of them checked their keys and found that they were all staying on different floors. Hanayo's was the closest to the ground floor so they decided to head there first.

"Here goes…" Hanayo muttered. She stuck the key into the lock and opened the door. It swung open and the three friends walked in hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. Hanayo envisioned that the main room would be in shambles and she edged towards it slowly.

"Maki-chan~ Come on, let's do something nya! I'm bored!"

"I told you before, I don't think we should do anything. We could potentially destroy the room. Also, when did you and I get on first names terms?"

"When we met nya!" Hanayo giggled softly despite herself at their conversation. The two of them didn't seem that bad, considering that one of them was actually being considerate about the room. She walked into the room with a bit more courage than she had before. The devil was lying on her stomach on the ground and the angel sat cross-legged right in front of her.

"Please, Maki-chan?!" The devil begged, pulling herself forward onto Maki's lap. The red haired angel recoiled at the sudden touch, falling backwards onto the floor. The devil climbed over her and seemed to purr as she did so.

"Uh…" Hanayo wondered where her camera was. That simple sound caught the attention of both girls in the room. Maki pushed the devil off of her, blushing red.

"You didn't just see that." The red-head said.

"I'm pretty sure she did nya." The devil responded, sitting up. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, my name's Koizumi Hanayo. And you two are?"

"Nishikino Maki." Maki said.

"Hoshizora Rin, nya!" Rin said, striking a very cat-like pose.

"I see. Well, I hope we all get along!" Hanayo said, bowing.

"Same here." The other two responded in unison, also bowing. Nico and Kotori came up behind Hanayo.

"Oh, these are my two friends. Yazawa Nico-chan and Minami Kotori-chan." Hanayo said, briefly introducing the other two.

"Nice to meet you!" Rin said cheerfully. Maki simply nodded at them in acknowledgement.

"Nico-chan and I should head up to meet our roommates. Are you coming, Hanayo-chan?" Kotori asked.

"I will! Will you two like to come as well?" Hanayo asked.

"Sure nya!" Rin chirped, bounding up to Hanayo. "Maki-chan'll come too!"

"Don't decide things for others, Rin!" Maki protested, but she got up anyway.

The group of five headed up another flight of stairs. Kotori's designated room was right next to the stairs and even from outside, they could hear crashing noises from within. The brunette's hand shook as she inserted the key and unlocked the door. Kotori went in alone, the rest hung at the door to see what would happen.

"Honoka! Stop doing that! You'll crash! Again!" A worried voice shouted.

"No worries, Umi-chan! I got this!" A cheerful voice shouted back, promptly followed by the sound of something crashing.

"Honoka!"

Kotori went running in, her concern overtaking her previous fear of the room being destroyed. The angel was staring horror-stricken down the hallway so Kotori went to take a look. The devil had crashed into the wall, sliding on what looked like a pillow case. Considering their previous conversation, it was safe to assume the angel was Umi and the devil was Honoka.

"That…was awesome!" Honoka cheered, sitting up from where she had laid on the floor. Umi facepalmed.

"You could have killed yourself." The bluenette said.

"That's what you said the first couple times, Umi-chan." Honoka said, standing up and retrieving the pillow case. "Oh! Are you our human roommate?" The ginger asked, spotting Kotori.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah!" Kotori said.

"I'm Kousaka Honoka! Nice to meet you! Umi-chan is boring so don't listen to her if you want to have fun!"

"Sonoda Umi. Don't listen to Honoka. She'd probably get you killed."

"Umi-chan! You'll scare our roommate!" Honoka gasped. Kotori watched their slight bickering with a relieved smile. It was better than them full out fighting.

"Kotori! Are you ready to move on?!" Nico called from the safety of the hallway.

"Okay, coming!" At Honoka's and Umi's questioning looks, she explained. "My friend, Nico-chan, hasn't met her roommates yet. We're going up there. Would you like to go too?"

"Yeah!" Honoka cheered. "Field trip!"

"Calm down, Honoka. But I'll come."

After introducing Honoka and Umi to the rest of the group, they headed up the stairs once again to Nico's room.

* * *

><p><strong>:P I know it says that Nozomi and Eri are the main as well. But I purposely left their introduction out of the preview. If you want to see more of this story, please leave a review. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible if you want this. Oh, but it's not RinMaki or HonoUmi. Just saying.<strong>


End file.
